


The Family Unit [ Invader Zim]

by FearTheHime



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressed Zim (Invader Zim), Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Irkens (Invader Zim), Lies, Little Brothers, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sad, Zim Has a Praise Kink (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheHime/pseuds/FearTheHime
Summary: He lost everything, his title, his respect, his home. Turns out the tallest didn't need him to deliver them Urth goodies, they were going to execute Zim. He escaped but his ship was shot down, losing hope, he awaited death. It didn't come, he was saved.By a human and his brother.
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Original Male Character(s), Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Cordova, Alaska**

Clemente [L/N] stared at the snow that was falling down, most of it gathering over the porch and ground. It was snowing again, and he was alone at home as his older brother was at work. He's been working nonstop to keep the family restaurant up. It wasn't really a restaurant, more of a food truck with little tables and plastic chairs but it had nice food. In Clemente mind, they had nice food but lately it had been lacking something since their parents passed. The food was always up to date, the ingredients fresh and his brothers attuide is always welcoming.

Clemente didn't know what was missing in the food, but he knew he wasn't the only one that noticed. He wasn't a stupid seven year old, he noticed the lack of customers over the months that were coming by less and less. Meaning less money for the things he wanted, money for the rent, money for everything basically. Soon, they both would be living off their parents and grandparents life insurance. 

Clemente kept staring out the window, the snow flakes lightly hitting the window and melting soon after. His green eyes stared out the window, waiting for his brother like he did every day. Hoping he would come early and with some dinner. One of their mother's recipes, he hoped.

Clemente sighs and the window mists up from his breath, he turns his head to see the black clock on the wall, it was almost eleven at night. It was super pass his bedtime, he moved back but stops when he saw a flickering in the dark. The child pressed his face against the window, trying to see If it was his brother walking through the snow and probably thought it was his phone. His green eyes narrowed at where the shine was and it happened against but it was bigger.

" Did he fall and is trying to send mores code?" Clemente muttered before slowly pushing himself away from the window and changed into his winter clothes. Large winter jacket, another pair of pants, his winter boots, gloves and his hat. He zipped his jacket up and opened the door, it was dark out and he could barely make out something in the distance. The child shivered as the cold air nipped at his skin and snowflakes hit his face, any skin that wasn't covered by the clothes he wore. " [M/N]?" He called out but no response, stepping down the stairs, the child began walking to the large outline. " Did you crash the car again?" 

No response. Clemente's heart beats against his chest harshly, just the thought of losing his brother began to worry him and his eyes were watery. He already lost his parents, grandparents and his aunts didn't want him. It was very obvious at the courthouse, [M/N] was the last of his family. " This isn't funny."

As Clemente walked closer, his eyes adjusted to the lack of light and saw puddles of black stuff. He stared at the large one and moved closer, it didn't smell like blood or anything gross like that, it smelled like oil. Making a face, the child moved, following after the puddles and drips of oil, his eyes narrowed as he heard a sound of electricity making him jump. He looked up and gasped, seeing a big old metal thingy.

A rocket? UFO? Something big, and dark with a huge glass face. Curiously, he moved forwards and pressed his tiny gloved hands against the glass with his face. He peered into the glass dome like window and glanced around the dark insides. There was a weird looking chair, some broken buttons in front of it and some open wires sizzling. Though, on the other side of the dome was broken, like something was flung forwards. 

" Did someone crash their weird car?" Clemente mutters as he looked back to the seat only to meet light baby blue optics making the seven year old scream and fall back onto the snow. He cursed himself for falling onto the snow, the oiled tainted snow. " Ew."

" Hmmmm, that fall was so beautiful! BUT I HAVE TO GIVE YOU A 9.11, a F minus!" A high-pitched said and Clemente looked up to see a robot coming out the window, not out the same broken side but literally smashed himself out the window and stood in front of him. He looked like some expensive toy and had blue ascents for his tummy, and eyes, it also had a baby blue tip on its antenna. " ANNNNYYYWAAAAA~ Do you have tacos?"  
" What?"

" Oh! I just want Tacos for my master because he was reallllllyyy upset because the purple and red banana are made him and gave us a wholeeeee lot of cotton candy which made us fall!" The robot explained with a grin. " Tacos would make my master REALLLLY HAPPY!"

" I..I don't have any tacos but if there's anything in the house, you're welcome to have..uh.." Clemente looked over the robot for any name or such, " What's your name?"

" What's your name?" The robot countered, giggling behind his hand. 

" I asked you first though!"

" And I asked for tacos! I guess we're both not getting what we want tonight." The robot stuck his tongue out with a proud smile. 

Clemente stared at the robot, he was kind of silly but despite this, he liked him. Too bad he already had a master, speaking of..

" Hey, where is your master?" Clemente asked as he stood up finally but felt the oil go down his pants. Great, its gonna leave a stain for sure and his brother would question him. " Is he around?"

" Oh yeahhhh! He's taking a snow nap!" The robot moved, " Follow me if you want to live!" He giggled before moving to the other side of the rocket and Clemente moved, and gasped the second he saw the huge lump on the ground. He rushed over and began poking it, the figure didn't move or make any sound. The cool backpack was lit up but that was the only thing working on the guy. " Ssssh! HE'S SLEEPING!" The robot screeched.

" Uh, robot, he isn't sleeping! H-"

" I'm GIR!" GIR interrupted with a smile, itching his butt. The snow beginning to slow down but the temperature was going down. 

" GIR, we need to move your rocket and your master. 'Cus my brother is gonna freak out because of the rocket. Plus, your master is gonna freeze to death like an ice cream cone!" Clemente said as he moved the robots master on his back, his eyes were close but his mouth open. The seven year old moved his hand over the Master's mouth , feeling soft and weak breaths of air. " He's still breathing! That's good. Now, GIR, can you move the rocket into the backyard?"

" Maybbbeeeeee~ What do you say~" GIR asked, as he rubbed his hands together with a grin. " Oh man its cold!"

" Please? Can-" Clemente almost yelps as GIR began pulling the rocket, it made a nasty sound of metal scratching against the floor. Sharp. " Okay, don't fail me now, kid body.." Clemente mutters as he began pulling the master by his arm, and towards the porch steps, grunts escaping his lips. " Why is he so heavyyyy?" Clemente whines as he kept dragging the guy's arm, the leather glove was cold. Why was he even wearing a glove? Werido. So was he, but still. " GIR? Can you help me bring your master inside?"

" YES SIR!" GIR pops out of the snow and began dragging his master's body up the stairs, Clemente winced at the harsh sounds of the guy's body was hitting the wood. GIR enters the house, and left his master on the carpet and rushed to the fire place, sitting in front of it and stared. Clemente shuts the door behind him and looked at the guy, and gasped.

" WOW! HE'S SO GREEN!"

" Who's so green?"


	2. [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will zim do it?

_Where am I? Did I crash land at The Dib's House?_

  
Zim thought as open his berry-colored eyes, wincing at the horrid sunlight that came from the window. He moved a bit but it hurt, his body hurt and he could feel his PAK slowly healing his broken body. Crashing through the atmosphere was harsh on his Irken body, crashing through a window was harsh too. Zim blinked his eyes a couple times before looking around the room he was being held captive in. Zim had to be on a human bed, it was certainly soft and the cloth under him felt nice against his back and PAK. The smell so far, was clean, clean for a human but he didn't have to worry about germs. Zim looked around before trying to check his hands because it felt off, but he looked down when he noticed his hands moved together in a forceful manner.

" Eh? Curse the Dib, tying Zim up with the stupid ropesss!" Zim hissed, the Irken struggles and even brought his arms up to his face and tried to bite at the ropes. He yanked and pulled on them, but it just made the ropes even tighter around his wrist which hurt. Sighing, the Invader laid back down onto the soft human flilthy bed. " When Zim gets out of this, he wil-"

  
_" Take his PAK and delete his data before he escapes!"_   
_" BUT FIRST DON'T LET THE DEFECTIVE ESCAPE! AND BRING ME A COOKIE!"_

  
Zim sighs and closed his eyes, antennas down low, and pressure coming from the back of his head. He remembered parts of the crash and knew he flew out the window of his voot cruiser and landed on the very fluffy but cold ground. Everything went dark after that, and Zim thought he died. He wished he did, without his Title and status, he was nothing. No home world, no sense of direction anymore. Irkens were meant to conquer and destroy for their home. The second Dib-Beast comes, he'll let the hyooman cut him open. 

  
" Zim has nothing to live for anymore, Zim has doesn't have anything but himself.." The Irken ex-Invader mutters, as he closed his eyes, his antennas flickered a bit at the end when he heard the noise of footsteps coming towards the room he was in. He shivered as he heard the soft hits of rain hitting the window beside him. There were also some muffled sounds like a tv on and the soft clatter of a fork hitting a plate. It must've been the Gaz eating and watching that Pig. His eyes kept staring at the pale color ceiling as the door opens. " So you're preparing my examination table, Dib-worm?"

  
" No." Zim's antennas shoot up at the new male voice, " I prepared you breakfast, I have no idea what you eat but GIR says you eat fatty and sugary things.." He said as he walked closer, Zim's hands trembled a bit. His stomach grumbling and he ignored it, he didn't know this human who could be working for the FBI or Mr.President Man. " You okay?"

  
Zim said nothing, he couldn't, he wasn't familiar of this hyooman but he was hungry. " Okay, you're probably scared and hungry. Tired too, I wrapped up most of your wounds but I guess you a fast healer 'cause all of your wounds began mending by itself." The Hyooman said as he slowly placed the food on the tray at end of the bed. Near Zim's feet, and the Irken wanted to curl up. " GIR said you hit the window pretty hard.."

  
That's right, Zim had nothing or anything else from the Irken Empire. Nothing but GIR and Minimoose. The computer might shut down but if it hasn't then he had that, along with the voot if it can be repaired. He had those, and he was pretty sure GIR respected him and Minimoose was his greatest creation, the best loyal companion. He had things, Zim had lots of things but nothing to support him, not anymore. How will he live in this mud-ball Urth without the assistance of the empire? He didn't have a lot of Urth monies, maybe GIR did but he wasn't going to make GIR pity him by asking.

  
" So, Master..are you here to put your alien eggs in our stomachs to hatch or here to take over planet Earth?" He asked and Zim snapped his focus to the Hyooman, confused. Eggs in stomachs? How and why? Must've been more human-alien stinky movies. " Do you talk?"

  
" Thirsty..." Zim whispered, his usual high voice was raspy and he winced once it came out. Screaming when you're about to die is always hard on the throat. " Pop.."

  
" Pop? Right, GIR said something about you hating water." The male Hyooman said as he left the room. Zim sits up and looked over the tray, the weird looking waffles looked weird but they did look edible, his squeedlyspooch growls. Licking his lips, Zim slowly picked the weird circle waffle up and takes a soft bite. He chews slowly, his insides weren't melting yet which was a good sign. His throat hasn't swelled up either and when it went down his throat and into his spooch which gurgles in delight.

  
Without thinking, Zim sat up, despite the pain in his spine even more and began eating the pancake. He took small bites because each bite was more savoring than the last. What does Zim do now? It's clear that the voot crashed in a different area of Urth since there wasn't snow when I left. My PAK can't connect to the computer because it's healing Zim. This human has only tied Zim up but hasn't monologue what he will do to me..

  
" Here you go, I hope you don't mind strawberry." The hyooman offered a cold can, and Zim flinched back in surprise, dropping the circle-waffle and hissed at the hand in defense. The Hyooman recoiled a bit and watched Zim. " I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you." Zim glared at the can then back at his hands, a light thump and Zim saw in the corner of his eye to see the male place the can on the tray next to his circle-waffles. " M-"

  
" Zim." The hyooman looked up surprised that he actually talked to him. " My name is Zim." The Hyooman smiles, a soft one that made Zim gulp a bit. Stop it... Zim doesn't deserve it..don't smile at Zim.. 

  
" Well Zim, my little brother Clemente found you outside with your ship which is behind our small home. So don't worry." The male said, smile still on his lips. " They brought you in when I came home. It's hidden under a tarp out back so when you're well-rested and able to stand up without pain as well, then you could try to fix it." The hyooman said and stood up.

  
" W-wait." Zim said, coughing into his fist a bit, hands still tied together. " Untie Zim."

  
" You won't try to bite me, will you?" The male asked, eyebrow raised. He kept his hands up, and Zim watched them wearily before looking away, antennas down. " Unless you're going to hurt Zim, I won't bite." Zim said as the human slowly reached forwards and moved his hands to the knot he put it in. Slowly, the Hyooman finished and pulled the ropes off. Zim quickly rubbed his wrist and sighs, they were sore but not broken. He stared at the male Hyooman Thant away. Zim quickly picked up the circle-waffle he was eating. Purring softly, as he ate. It's been so long since he had ate anything other than GIR's Waffles.

" You finish that up, and rest. Let me know if you need anything." The Hyooman said, as he picked up the rope with him and walked to the door. Zim watched, swallowing what he had before licking his lips. _What did he want? Did he really want to go home? Did he want to go back to sleep or did Zim want to take his PAK off and let 10 minutes pass?_

" I'm [M/N] by the way." The Hyooman Or [M/N] said as he shuts the door behind him gently. Zim stared at the door then back to his food, picking up the second circle-waffle and began eating that one. Licking his lips before opening the soda. Zim takes a hesitant sip, to see if the can was poisoned but the second the liquid hit his tongue, his PAK sparked and Zim before drinking the pop greedily and moaning at the taste. The sugar in the drink was something he desperately needed for his PAK.

Speaking of his PAK, Zim closed his eyes as he did an analyzation of his PAK to see how bad The Almighty Tallest did. Zim could still feel the piercing needle in his PAK, the feeling of it scrambling his PAK's insides wasn't pleasant.

**PAK DRIVERS CORRUPTED**   
**NUTRIONAL INTAKE INSUFFICENT**   
**CALORIE INTAKE INSUFFICENT**   
**IRKEN TITLE DELETED: RESTORING TO PREVIOUS TITLE; FOOD DRONE**   
**STATUS: ALIVE**

Was Zim alive? He couldn't be, he was breathing and his squeedlyspooch was working. He was alive, Zim was alive but not living, not anymore. Zim open his eyes and turns his head to the window. His berry-colored eyes followed a single rain drop that kept rushing down to the corner of the window and then disappear. Was Zim like that drop of dirty water? Something that just disappears after living for a single moment? 

_Who would mourn Zim if he were to disappear? Zim should just do it, and stop having defective complicated feelings.._

Zim slowly reached for his Pak, _only ten minutes Zim. The human seems nice and clean enough to care for GIR. He'll be fine.._

" MASTA!" GIR pulled the door open and giggles, his smile was on his face and he hurried over and jumped onto the bed. Zim hurriedly pulled his hands away and looked at GIR, he looked fine despite the robot screaming when they were going down. " YOU'RE AWAKE! CLEMENTE WAS SHOWING ME HIS TOYS!" His head opens and out came a stuff piggy which GIR hugged tightly to himself. " HE HAS A ZEBRA, A CAT, DOGGY'S, AND-AND A BUTTERFLY!" GIR began listing off the many stuff animals that Clemente had. Zim watched GIR talk, his antennas perked up forwards a bit as he listen.

" That's very nice, are..are you having a nice time with the Hyooman's?" Zim asked, his voice wasn't as raspy anymore thanks to the pop. GIR nods, as he kept hugging piggy. That image made GIR look innocent and happy, content for once. Like a smeet or worm-baby, happy and acting super innocent because they were. " The Hyoomans are nice Master, [M/N] even made pancakes! They weren't as good as the waffles I make at the base but they had ChOcOlATE!"

No wonder they tasted wonderful. Zim smiles briefly before looking outside, there was snow on the ground but the rain was slowly washing it away. There was pine trees, bushes and some mountains in the background. They were close to the wilderness. Fresh land. A new start. Zim could have a new start.

He wasn't an Invader anymore, no more killing or experimtation. No more Dib-stink, no more trying to prove to his Tallest that he was the best. Zim could get a new start with GIR, on this snowy place. Zim could call Mini-moose to come bring the lab, he could.

" Master? How long are we staying here? I like it here." GIR asked, his blue optics staring at Zim as he stopped playing with the toy. " Master?"

" I don't know, but we should start learning more about the Hyooman's..and this new land of filthy snow..made from dirty Urth water." Zim said as he pressed his gloved hand against the window. " We adapt GIR, we are adapting." Zim whispered, Zim is going to adapt and survive this without the Empire's help.

But the feeling of being left for dead, the pain, anger, betryal and hurt wasn't leaving him anytime soon.


	3. [3]

" You stay there Zim. If you need anything, tell GIR then he can tell Clemente." 

  
Clemente could hear his brother tell their new guest, he peered down the dark grey hallway and saw his brother's back, he could see some of his face from his spot but only a bit. [M/N] was dressed in his work clothes, heavy jacket and scarf around his neck, and snow boots were on. He watched, trying to catch another sneak peek on the alien, the only time the eight year old actually saw him was when Clemente helped him into the home before his older brother pulled the very cold alien away into the guest room on the first floor.   
He was told not to visit the alien because one, [M/N] didn't want him to end up like those people in scary movies and second, he didn't want Clemente to bother the alien. Clemente didn't, he really didn't but he was just so cool looking, and he couldn't wait to tell his friends at school tomorrow either. 

  
_I wonder if they'll believe me this time! A real alien is living here with us!_

  
" Ill see you later Zim, I'm off to work." [M/N] said as he began shutting the door. The eight year old heard some muffled talking as his brother shut the door. Clemente moved to where he was previously and sat back down, as the tv show came back on to the show. GIR was on the floor, in his green dog suit, his tiny black legs kicking around in the air a bit as he slept. [M/N] walked into the living room, putting his fluffy hat on his head and wrapped his scarf around his neck once more, almost covering his mouth. " I knew you were listening to us, Clemente." 

" not all of it." Clemente said, almost meekly, " When do I get to see him?" His green eyes gleamed as he stared at his older brother. 

" When he's healed and if he wants kids around him. " [M/N] said as he looked at the Now pouting eight year old. " For all we know, his kind could eat kids. Do you want to be eaten?" He asked, as Clemente perked up, eyes wide. 

  
" If it means I can see him then yeah!" Clemente said, his hands shaking up and down with excitement. " he's been here three days! It's not fair that you get to see him and not me!" 

" Clem, come on now. Don't be like that." [M/N] said, as he smiled at him, " You'll get to see him, even before he leaves to go home to whatever planet he's from." The adult opens the door, shivering a bit as the cold wind hit his face a bit. " I'll come home early today, since tomorrow you start school. Just please make sure GIR doesn't make a mess or set the toilet on fire again." 

" Okay. I'll make sure he doesn't." Clemente said as [M/N] shuts the door behind him and the eight year old watched from the Window. His fading car was gone and now it was Clemente, GIR and Zim. Weird name. " What can I do now?"Clemente said as he looked at the tv, another replay of a cartoon show. Scene twice this week. Homework? Done. Project for history class? Done. Cleaning his room? Done. 

" We could draw!" Clemente yelped as something pushed him from behind, and turns his head to see GIR fully awaken from his nap and had white paper in his grasp while crayons and pencils in the other. " We could make taco-unicorns!" 

" What are those?"   
" A unicorn dressed as a taco with extra cheese!"

  
That's how most of Clemente's day was, drawling and cleaning up after GIR. Zim didn't need anything apparently, if he did, like [M/N] said, he would tell GIR to tell Clemente. As the day dragged on more, Clemente found himself becoming more and more hungry, and when 8 pm came, the kid was almost half asleep on the couch. The left over pizza on the table in front of him, GIR sleeping beside him. Nothing but the soft buzzing of the tv in the background, quiet.

  
Until the door of the guest room creaked open and shut gently. Clemente stirs a bit before opening his eyes once he heard soft clicks of shoes hitting the cold wooden floor. Yawning quietly, he props himself up on the couch and gasped quietly as he watched the guest walk into the kitchen. Clemente saw the alien limping a bit and his pretty antennas were hanging low. With wide green eyes, he watched Zim look into the darken kitchen cautiously before moving his gloved hand around for the switch. Zim flinched at the new light before walking in. 

  
_' THIS IS MY CHANCE!'_ Clemente thought with a giddy smile before getting off the couch, shivering a bit as his feet touched the wooden floor. Slowly, the eight year old leans against the wall of the living room and slowly peeked into the archway of the kitchen. _'A real alien!'_

  
Zim was hungry, he spent most of his time sleeping, which wasn't a thing that Irkens did unless they were bored but Zim wanted to sleep. He just wanted to fill this void of nothingness, so sleep or eating like a pig was an option or do what the humans did. Pig-out or pigging out? Something like that. Zim looked around the clean kitchen something that bring some hope there was something for him to eat. He first opens the smaller cabinets and saw nothing but fixed and clean pans there. Storage, he shuts the door and opens the next then the next after that. The lower ones seemed to be storage and one filled with cleaning supplies.

  
" Where are all the snacks? Zim is hungry.." Zim whines to himself before eyeing the large fridge and his stomach grumbles. Loud enough that Clemente even heard from the arch-way. " perhaps the snacks is in the fridge." The Irken moved, opening the fridge and his berry-colored eyes scanned around eagerly, even moving things around for something that smelled good. Nothing, the weird looking wheel donut didn't even look appetizing either. With a defeated sigh, Zim shuts the door of the fridge and opens the one on top. 

  
Strawberry crunch ice cream.

  
" Zim needs the crunch." Clemente could faintly hear the alien whisper, he moved back a bit and watched as Zim moved, to grab the ice cream but he was a bit too short. Clemente notes that Zim is around four feet and five inches or four feet and six inches. Pretty short but very determine since Zim kept jumping up to reach the ice cream treat. " Stupid height.." Clemente wanted to help but saw that Zim thought of his idea too.

  
Zim moved to the small table and pulled the wooden chair towards the fridge and placed the chair facing him and the Irken slowly steps onto it and reached for the ice cream. " Sweet, sweet ice cream." Zim purred and his antennas perked upwards making Clemente's eyes shine a bit as he watched Zim. He was so smart, and super cool with his long antennas perking upwards. They were really long! _' So cool! My friends would be soooo jealous that I have an alien guest!'_

  
" Victory for Zim." Zim whispered as he looked over the pink box, he slowly opens it and peeked inside to see one ice cream left and he pulls it out. It was in white covering to keep it's contents inside and with loud ripe and the sound of the empty ice cream box falling onto the floor, the ice cream was free and cool. " I hope it doesn't melt my insides.." Zim mutters as he opens his mouth, Clemente squinting a bit stared at Zim's tongue.

 _'Is that a worm? Another mouth coming out his mouth?!_ ' Clemente squints harder and shakes his head. _' Nope, his tongue looks really big and worm like...freaky...but cool!'_

  
" Clemente." The voice behind the eight year old, made him freeze and looked to see [M/N] towering over him. Gulping, the kid moved back and [M/N] walked into the kitchen. He was in so much trouble now. Before he could sneak away into his room for the night, he watched from the archway, how tense Zim was when his brother came in. Leaning in more, Clemente heard them talking. 

  
" Are you feeling anymore pain? Anything hurts?"   
" Zim isn't in too much pain, my body is just healing..slowly."   
" I'm glad. Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"  
" This treat will sufficive."

  
Clemente watched as both seem equally tense and awkward, maybe because they were different or that Zim was afraid and [M/N] was afraid too? He watched for a moment before moving towards his room. The tv was back on and GIR was sitting in front of it, giggling a bit. Tonight, he was able to watch the Alien and was amazed at him, he couldn't help it. Zim truly looked out of this world. 

  
Clemente walked upstairs which made the floorboards creak a bit but he kept walking. He walked into his room and sit down on his bed, and pulled the dark blue covers up over him. His eyes glanced at the door to make sure [M/N] didn't open it to scold him. " I can't wait to tell my friends!" Clemente grins to himself. He was going to tell them all about their new visitor.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
" Good Morning Class!"  
" GOOD MORNING MISS RUBEN!"

  
Kids eight to nine were at their desk and their homework laid out on top of their desk for the teacher to pick up. They all watched her place her things down and turns to them with a bright smile on her slightly red face. She moved along the desks and grasped the homework that were laid on their desk tops. Once that was completed that, she moved onto the dry erase board with a purple marker. She writes as kids whisper to each other about today or about the new tv show they watched. Clemente wasn't talking but he was bouncing in his seat.

  
" Okay kids! Can you all tell me what you guys did this weekend?" Ms.Ruben asked as she turns to everyone who raised their hands happily. " Okay, first one! Henry?" A chubby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes put his hand down.

  
" We went out to eat! At this new place, we had tacos!" The teacher smiles as she moved her gaze to the back. " Claire?" She called on as the dark-skinned little girl put her hand down, grinning.

  
" We watched movies all weekend! It was my birthday and we had cake with pink sprinkles on it!" She grins as Ms.Ruben looked around once more before seeing a hand frantically shaking and waving around in front of her, she mentally groans before saying: " Yes, Clemente? What did you do?" Some kids groan a bit when they heard the name.

  
" I-I have a new guest at my house! You wouldn't believe who he is-" Clemente was interrupted by more groans. " What?"

  
" Let me guess, is it bigfoot?" Claire snorts and some kids laughs with her. " Or maybe it's mothman!" Another kid laughs and Clemente's cheeks turn a bit red. " I know! It's the werewolf man!" A boy with pale skin snorts and the classroom was basically laughing at the eight year old. Clemente glared at them and looked at the teacher for help but she was pinching her nose in annoyance. The usual look she held for him. 

" Clemente, why do you make up stories like that?" Ms.Ruben asked, her eyes glanced at him Then to the rest of the class. " May I talk to you Clemente? Outside?" Ms.Ruben asked patiently as Clemente stood up and kids let out, " Ooooh", Clemente stuck his tongue out and walked out without another word.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Clemente slammed the door behind him and throws himself into the couch, and nuzzles his face into the couch. Crying and sniffing, his eyes closed and he hugged the dark pillow into his chest. 

  
_Now I understand that many people and kids have strange ways of coping but I can not have you speaking about things like that in my classroom. One thing is, Aliens don't exist neither is anything else._ Ms.Ruben's words echo in his mind. _Another thing, fix your head or don't say anything at all the next few classes until your coping is done._

" CLEM! CLEM! YOU'RE BACK! LETS MAKE BISCUITS!" GIR shouts as he rushed over, almost falling and dragging a baking pan. " Clem? Why are you peeing out your eyes?" 

" I'm not p-peeing out my eyes." Clemente said as he rubbed his eye, and looked at GIR. " I can't make biscuits, I'm too small to cook." Clemente said as he looked to the tiny robot who watched him. " What?" 

" You're sad. Really, really sad, I can smell it." GIR said dropping the pan before looking at his masters door then to the crayons on the floor and papers. GIR picked the crayon on, sniffed it the eats it before picking up another one and poked Clemente with it. " I KNOW WHAT WILL CHEER YOU UP! LETS GL INVADE PRIVACY AND DRAW!" GIR squeals as he began picking up crayons from the floor and Clemente sighs. He didn't feel like doing anything, but maybe drawing would take his mind off her words. He moved off the couch and picked up the blanket pieces of paper off the floor.

" COME ON!" GIR called over to the other before rushing towards the guest room, open the door and both boys walked in. Clemente almost froze when Zim's berry colored eyes stopped on him. They both said nothing for a moment and GIR took this chance to draw on the wall. Clemente was a bit awed at his face. No nose, no ears or eyebrows, long antennas and pupil-less eyes. 

" You were crying, did another smeet-baby Hurt you at this Skool you went to?" Zim questioned, keeping his back against the bed and watched the human child suspiciously. 

" Nah," Clemente answered as he slowly sat down on the floor beside GIR, not drawing on the walls but on the paper. " It was my teacher. She didn't like it when I told her that you were real..saying that should shut up about you." Clemente sniffed a bit as he slowly drew circled over the paper. He had no idea what to write anyway. 

  
" Eh? You talked about me...?" Zim said, as his antennas perked up a bit before looking at the child then away, " Why? Want to bloast about opening me up?" He asked, memories of Dib-thing yelling and screaming about how he would open Zim up to see what was inside. _Humans are all alike, always wanting to open me up..and kill me.._

" What? No! [M/N] would kill me. I was talking about how cool you look and well..just how amazing you are Basically.." Clemente said as he stopped drawing the circles, looking at Zim with wide eyes, " They said you were made up and I was cooping like an insane person." He sighed.

 _He thinks I'm cool? Of course he does, I AM ZIM!_ Zim thinks as he watched the human and licked his lips. " You're smart for a human smeet.... they are just jealous that their minds can not take in the idea of aliens existing. It melts their brains." Zim huffed as Clemente laughs a bit. " You enjoy Zim monologue of humans brains melting? You are a strange child."  
" I get told that a lot." Clemente chuckles as he flipped the paper over and began drawling slowly. His green eyes glancing at Zim then back to the paper at hand. " But you're werid too and I like you." 

  
" Zim is not weird, your just too small to capture my normalcy." Zim huffed as he watched the two draw, and then moving his gaze out the window. " Why do you need to cope Clemente?" Zim asked suddenly, " You didn't go to war to cope." Zim hummed, as his fingers played with the blanket on the bed.

" My parents died. They left one day and never came back," Clemente said as he kept drawing and making sure every detail was perfect. " [M/N] said a truck hit them full on and they died instantly, no pain." Clemente sighs a bit, remembering each detail of that day up to their funeral. 

  
" I see..." Zim had some little information of family and how they work, Clem-smeet lost his in an accident. " Is [M/N] coping?" He asked, as Clemente thinks. " I think? I mean I've only seen him cry at their funeral..but nothing much...here!" Clemente stood up and offer the picture towards Zim which made the invader flinch. 

" What is it?"   
" it's you!" 


	4. 04

" These pictured are actually nice." [M/N] said as he placed down Zim's plate of French toast and chocolate milk. He looked over the pictures that now hang along the wall and some hanged on the bed post, it looked cute. " Did they hang them up while you were asleep?" He asked as Zim kept cutting the french toast to fit in his mouth. Also to make sure there wasn't any extras like pills or poison in the sweet breakfast. Zim looked at [M/N] then his eyes drifted off to the pictured that GIR and Clemente had drew. They looked horrible and messy, but Zim found the idea of being their muse flattering. Who was he to deny them? Deny them from Zim's greatness?

" No, I hanged them up." Zim said as he chews the French toast, his antennas perked up, wiggling a bit at the taste. This human's food was delicious. " They are pictures of Zim, and they shall be viewed by all who are worthy." Zim grins to himself as he looked over them, honestly, he would've thrown them away the second he was handed to them but they just made his squeedlyspooch swell with an unknown emotion and he just had to keep them. " They serve me as gifts of admiration."

" Including the one with you in a sombrero?" [M/N] asked, eyeing the one that hang just above where Zim's head. " And the one of you looking like a mermaid?" He asked, his eyes looked to the one next to the sombrero. They were a bit messy but he could see them clearly; the two boys went wild with their ideas. 

" Yes." Zim answered, a small grin pulling on his lips. " As along as Zim is in the picture, then it's admiration. Don't be the jelly, as they say." Zim takes another bite and antennas hang low, he didn't understand the hat or the fish parts of the picture but he liked it. He really did, at least someone wanted him around. 

" I'm not, it's just odd for someone like you to enjoy things like these." [M/N] said as he slowly kneels down to the ground, with the spray and rag. He sprays the wall and began wiping the wall, trying to get off all the crayon that GIR used. He wasn't mad, he was annoyed but he didn't show it. 

" Someone like me?" Zim mutters, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the fork, some milky syrup falling down onto his glove as he stared at the fork. Of course, someone so broken, so defective..he thought I would hate it..I don't, I don't even like it either.. 

" Yeah, someone like you, you seem the more.." [M/N] looked to him, stopping his cleaning and grins. " Of someone who enjoys vocal worship and admirations. Not with drawings." He resumed and hummed lightly as scrubbed away at a drawing of Zim who was dancing. Black music notes above him and [M/N] couldn't help but chuckle, Zim dancing and singing? He couldn't see it. 

Zim bit into the French toast on his fork and looked at his plate, almost done. His cheeks a deep purple/blue color from the compliment from the human. He could see him, the human could see Zim so closely, more than anyone who ever had the privilege to meet Zim. His eye-lids lower a bit and takes another bite, ignoring the warm sensation on his cheeks. Was it getting hot or this fe-ver that human-worms develop? " Why would you say that?" Zim asked, his voice quiet and his eyes glanced at the human then back to the food. 

" Well, as far as I can see, you enjoy the small pictures that adorn your wall and bed post." [M/N] said as he kept scrubbing away on the wall. " Though you don't really compliment them as soon as I said something about them, instead, you amuse my brother and GIR by putting them up like you would with the fridge. Though, when I questioned you about them, you replied that I'm jealous of them and they were gifts of admiration, a word both GIR and Clem wouldn't know the definition of. So you verbally praised them yourself." [M/N] finished as he drops the rag into the bucket. " I was a psychology major, two more years from my degree."

" Psyc-olo-gy?" Zim voiced out thoughtfully, his PAK trying to come up with any data of the word but nothing, empty which was weird since all PAK's were programed with species. It must be from the damages that were inflicted upon him as he was trying to escape from his murder trail. " What is this Psy-c-olo-gy? Zim thinks it's intriguing that a human like you would study something that studies.." Zim thinks over it, t _he human mind? maybe, the human thoughts and ideas? Could be, the human anything? perhaps._

" Psychology." [M/N] corrected as he stood up and cracks his neck with a sigh, and looked at Zim with a tiny smile. " It's actually the study humans and the scientific study of the human mind and its functions, especially those affecting behavior in a given context." [M/N] recited from his first textbook and picked the bucket up. " I was good at it too, I wanted to become a psychologist, or a therapist for children." [M/N] smiles at the thought of helping kids, he was pretty good with them, use to babysit some of Clemente's friends when he was much younger and was pretty good with them when he was working as a teacher's aid. 

" Then why did you stop if you clearly enjoyed it?" Zim asked, antennas perking up and forwards. He talked about it with some sort of human passion, he almost sounded happy working with snot-nose children. Maybe he gotten tired of the kids or something to do with the parent units dying. 

" Because when our restraunt began going down, my parent's stopped paying my tuition." [M/N] said as he looked over to Zim. " They said me working with family is more important that my education." he shrugs, he was upset before, [M/N] was deeply depressed but sucked it up for his brother. He always has and did for Clem. " I don't care especially now, I need the money to take care of him." Zim stared at the human, antennas down this time, though he was very surprised that a human like this is willing to sacrifice for good education. He seemed super good at the human mind games. Though, the parents did seem to be extra stern with [M/N]-human for some reason.

" Are you still mourning them?" Zim asked as [M/N] stops himself from walking towards the door, going to dump the colored water out. " Clem said that you didn't cry at the funeral, or he didn't see you." Zim said, as he placed the fork down, the plate was empty now and his squeedlyspooch was filled to the brim of warm sweet food. His berry-colored eyes staring at the human's back. _Did Zim ask the wrong question? Or did he annoy the human? Of course he did. Zim always did bad things, Zim is the bad thing, he was never a good thing to begin with. Now he's gonna be kicked out in the cold snow because he opened his big mouth..._

" I did mourn them, but only for two days." [M/N] sighs as he looked over to Zim with a smile. Though Zim could see it was force, he always had force smiles. " I didn't have time to mourn them, I needed to raise Clem, so I had no time." [E/C] eyes locked with berry-colored ones. Zim shivers a bit, feeling that those deep but soft [E/C] eyes staring directly into his PAK system. " Plus, we were never really on the same page to begin with, we were both distant on both sides. I loved them, they were my parents but..that's the only reason why I loved them..." [M/N] shuts the door behind him as Zim stared at the door.

" Humans have a choice to love their parents?" Zim whispered to himself as he looked at the window, seeing some snowflakes fall onto the white ground. This was new information, new to him at least. He had seen Dib and Gaz show some kind of affection to their father-unit, small things and certainly the father-unit gave the action back by ruffling their hair or something like that. " Humans have choices to love people? How odd, no obedience or anything, the parent's..are like the Tallest..height standards at least.." Zim mutters to himself, slowly laying back in the bed. " Irkens don't have choices to who we obey or love, that word, it's odd but I can't think of any love that I've received.." Zim mutters as he slowly rubbed his eye, still a bit irrated from everything since the crash.

Love, do we have the word love? Zim Thought as he snuggles more into the blanket with a sigh escaping his lips. Immediately, his PAK began searching and trying to find any data about Love in the Irken dictionary or something close to it. He waited for a few minutes and two words came up in his mind.

_LOVE DEFINTION, INCONCLUSTIVE_   
_UPLOADING SYOMNYONS FOR LOVE_

  
**ATTACHMENT**   
**WORSHIP**

" Worship? Attachment?" Zim mutters as he nuzzles into the pillow, breathing in the soft lavender scent that was washed into the sheets. " What strange words for love.." Zim mutters as his eyes closed for sleep just as [M/N] came back and picking up the empty plate as Zim slumbers, or tries to but made sure to hear anything that the human might do in his most 'vulnerable' state. His antennas twitching a bit, as he heard the soft shuffling, like the human didn't want to wake him up. 

[M/N] picked up anything that belonged to the garbage, one hand holding the plate and fork while the other adjusted anything too. His [E/C] eyes wonders around as he made one last check before his eyes focused on the alien. Slowly, he began walking, [M/N] knew he wasn't sleeping. he saw Zim's figure tense up as he takes each step towards him. _He must've been hurt..this poor green thing..he's so...sad...so upset..so..secured of himself.._ [M/N] thought as he stops, his hand reaching out and fully prepared to run if Zim lashes at him. _I don't know what happened to him but..I just want to help him..he reminds me of myself as a kid and angsty teen.._

[M/N] moved the spare blanket that was hanging on the headboard and slowly unfolds it over Zim. The young adult slowly tucks the blanket into Zim and removed himself away once he was done. Zim looked alot better, and [M/N] didn't want the other to get sick. Though, he didn't know if he could being that he was from outer space, he could ask later when Zim is comfortable. " I'll see you later Zim, Sweet dreams." [M/N] whispered as he walks out of the room, and quietly shuts the door behind him. Zim bolts up the second the door is shut, his antennas hanging down as he stared at the wooden door. 

" Sweet dreams? Zim has no dreams.." Zim whispered as he looked over the blanket that covered him now and shakes his head. The human was far too silly, and far too kind to a creature like him. Zim turns over, pulling the blanket up and closed his eyes once more. He just wanted some more sleep before Clem comes home and come back into his room. Not that Zim minded, the human was only a smeet-worm. Smeets were never to blame.

[M/N] hummed as he walked into the kitchen and began cleaning the dishes, his mind going back to Zim's question that he asked. Clemente must've told him about their parents or Zim asked him and got what he wanted. He couldn't blame him or even get upset, he never told Clemente not to tell him but it still buzzed in his head. 

**" Are you still mourning them?"**

" No, I don't." [M/N] sighs as he scrubbed hard against the dish that the alien was eating off, his eyes lowered to the plate and the purple scrubber. It's been too long since he felt anything since their deaths. He can't say it out loud, but he didn't care about their deaths, in fact, he didn't care at all. They never wanted anything to do with him as a child so why should he care now? He thought he was done with them, that he finally called it quits trying to win their scrapes of love and affection. " I don't miss them."

 _You do, you miss them so much._ The voice in [M/N]'s head whispers in a taunting tone. _You miss them, but I bet they don't miss their little mistake, the freak of the city. You miss them, you miss their empty stares and cold hugs, can hugs even be cold? You know, since that's the kind of treatment you deserve._ The voice sneers before laughing and [M/N] rubbed his temple, annoyance sitting in. His eyes closed as he tried to focus on the running water and himself cleaning the plate. He leans forwards, his hands clutching the sink. _What's wrong? Hit a neve? Gonna cry to mommy and daddy?_ The voice laughs louder, [M/N] felt pressure under his eyes, watery pressure and he shakes his head.  


  
The only thing that stopped the voice was the sound of his phone ringing, sighing, [M/N] wiped his hands on the rag by the sink, turning the sink off and answers the phone. " Hello?"

" Is this Mr.[L/N]?" The lady on the other side asked.

" Yes, it's him." [M/N] answered.

" This is regard of the guardianship over Clemente [L/N], we have some serious concerns about the well being of the child..." She began.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ex-Invader Zim is wanted for the murder of Almighty Tallest Miyuki and Spork. The destruction of Irk and the failure to complete operation impending doom one." Almighty Tallest Red said as he hovered on the platform. His antennas low and red eyes narrowed at the bowing assassin in front of him. " He failed to comply with the Control Brain's orders as well, he left before his PAK was collected and shut down."

" And he's a complete jerk, shoving me down and kicking a table-drone." Purple added, arms crossed and pout on his lips. He was still pretty upset about being shoved down in that manner. " Stupid Defective."

" Yes, now, for the planet of Irk and Us, your lovely leaders." Red gestures between him and Purple, " We need you and an explorer to go to Urth and get rid of Zim, once and for all." Red orders as the Irken in front of him looks up, standing up. He was almost as tall as his almighty Tallest. His dark teal eyes glanced at the two and antennas downwards. " I want to have his mangled body and PAK here. Do you Understand? Assassin-Drone, Demeter?" Red asked, scowl over his lips.

" I understand My Almighty, I will bring the Defective Zim back." He whispers, voice raspy and deep. " I will not fail."


	5. [5]

  
  
" Three bison burgers! Extra cheese, and lettuce !"

  
[M/N] heard Jack call to him, it was the final meals for the night, his eyes on the cooking burgers and his hands chopping the lettuce, it cracks every time he cut it. It was fresh and a beautiful green color. His eyes on the knife and making sure his hands weren't close enough to get cut badly. He had gotten cut enough with the damn knife, but every time he locked eyes with the metal, and then the burgers, his mind went off somewhere else. He was usually busy and so attententive at work, but this night he wasn't. All day, he wasn't, he felt like he was just there, watching the clock tick down.

  
It just all started yesterday when he gotten a call from CPS, apparently, Clemente wasn't up to public standards and too weird around the other kids, he became more vocal with his stories and his new friend, Zim during class. It somehow worried Ms.Ruben enough to call the CPS, as directed by education rules. They saw Clemente as a weird kid, a weird kid who they want to pick on because he was a bit eccentric. [M/N] loved Clemente's eccentric and hyper personality, he loved all the random paranormal stories he told, like the Werewolf-man vs. Mothman, the time the demon at Mr.Tucker house was once a famous musician, then his personal favorite out of Clemente's stories was about the Jersey devil raising an orphaned baby. He thought that one was cute.

  
_Did I fail? Did I not help Clemente enough? I know Clem is telling the truth about aliens because of Zim but they think he's different, like he's some kind of liar. It hurts him to even think about, it hurts to even think about them labeling Clem as a freak of nature. He deserved better, they both did but-_

  
" [M/N]! [M/N]! The meat!" The young adult shakes his head and comes back to realty to see two burnt paddies on the stove. Cursing, [M/N] moved the burnt meat off the grill and into the garbage can, he used a clean rag to air out the black smoke, out the window and turns the fan towards the window. He watched as black smoke flew out the window just as Jack came in the kitchen, turning the knobs off for a moment. " Kid, what happened? You aren't usually this..distracted." Jack asked as he turns his tired gaze to [M/N]. " Is something wrong?"

  
" I..I.." [M/N] started but he dragged the I sound, there was something incredibly wrong for sure but he didn't want to bother the older man. " I'm just..worn out.." [M/N] lies as he watched the older man put new patties on the grill, restarting it. He watched and heard the meat sizzle. " I'm sorry."

  
" Nah, you've gotten new respoanbilites, it's fine." Jack dismissed, " Listen, these are the last two orders, why don't you go home and spend some time with Clem?" Jack said, not point on arguing with the man, [M/N] only nods his head before undoing the knot on his apron. He hangs it before pulling his jacket off the hook, sliding it on. " Tomorrow's your day-off anyway, so just spend the rest of the night with him." Jack added, as he flips the burgers. The pot-heads could wait for another hour. 

  
" I'm sorry Jack." [M/N] said as he zipped his jacket up and wrapped the long and fluffy blue scarf around his neck. " I didn't mean to be..so..distracted." [M/n] frowns a bit, as he pulled his gloves on. He was such a screw-up, why can't he get anything right? Or act normal?

  
" Listen Kid, I don't know what's going on or want to know because if I put myself in the situation, then I'll make It worst." Jack said as he placed two buns on plates, open and layered it with mustard, ketchup and mayo. " All I know, is that you can go home right now, and enjoy your time with your brother. He's only eight, so he needs some parental guidance shit." Jack said as he took a glance at [M/N] who opens the door, " Goodnight kid, be careful." The door shuts as Jack resumes his work with the two burgers.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
The drive home was quiet, nothing was on or [M/N] wasn't talking to himself either, about the many things he would worry about life. Nothing to talk about, or it seemed nothing else was important. His most important focus was on Clemente but he didn't know how to solve the problem. There was a home in two days, and from there, he would have to take steps to be a good parent or guardian. 

  
_How do I be a better guardian? Do I start by cutting the crust off his sandwiches? They want me to serve him a four course dinner after five appetizers? What do they expect me to do?_

[M/N] shuts the car off and walks out, shutting the door and up the snow covered stairs before using his house key, he sighs happily as heat hit him in the face. He unzips his jacket, hanging it on the door hook then his scarf with it, his ears perked up a bit when he heard the sound of the tv. They must be up, it is Friday after all. [M/N] walked into the living room and smiled a bit, seeing the top of Clemente's head then Gir's antenna and antennas perked up. _Wait antennas? He finally came out_.

" Hey guys, you all look comfortable." [M/N] said as they all snap their head up, " Zim surprise you're up." [M/N] smiles as the Invader huffed, arms crossed as he resumed his gaze to the tv. " No, I'm happy, I'm just glad you're healing good." [M/N] must've bruised his pride or something. " Anyway, I got to come home early so what are you watching?" [M/N] asked as he moved around, sitting beside Clemente and leans against the couch. Clemente grins towards [M/N], holding a movie case. 

" This movie! I haven't seen it before, but it was deep in the piles of other DVD's." Clemente said holding up the case, on it reads, Van helsing with the cute actor, Hugh Jackman. " And I even ask Zim to watch it with us, I think he would like this." Clemente grins as Zim stared at the smeet with wide eyes, his cheeks flushed a bit. 

" He did no such thing, he promised Zim the snacks and he has made his part of the deal. Now, Zim is just entertaining him by watching this Van hell-sing." Zim said, as he looked at the tv with a huff, no way was he gonna let the child think he won easily. _That little smeet thought he could make Zim break by giving him those big-eyes? NO WAY!_ Zim gaze returns to the tv and watched the movie start out in black in white. His pink eyes glanced at [M/N]'s tired form, the human male was slouching against the couch a bit but his arm around Clemente's shoulder, like the human was tiredly holding the smeet closer to him. 

_That's odd, strange even, the human looks tired and needs to refuel but the way he's holding the smeet-worm, it's almost protective..but what is [M/N] protecting the smeet from? Is something coming? Something that Zim doesn't know?_ Zim thought as he stared at the other, his antennas pinned against his skull in annoyance, it wasn't the humans fault, no, it's Zim's, he felt what humans had, this ugly word, Empathy . Zim didn't like it at all.

[M/N] watched the movie and gotten up in the middle of it to get something from the kitchen. He open the cabinet, grasping a glass cup and placed it on the counter. It's been so long since I've seen that movie, the last time he saw it was when he was seventeen years old, and was Frenching his ex-boyfriend, Rick to it. _Ugh, if only I could erase my memories from that moment forever._ [M/N] made a face at the memories, he moved to open the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of lemonade with one hand, shut the fridge with the other. 

" Why are you so nervous and protective over the Clem-smeet?" Zim asked, [M/N] almost dropping the pitcher. Zim just appeared magically behind the fridge door, with his arms crossed. " Well? Don't ignore Zim." 

" It's nothing Zim." [M/N] dismissed the Irken as he pours himself a glass of cold lemonade. " It's just work that's been causing me trouble." He lies, he didn't want to bring Zim into his mess, which wasn't his in the first place. He shouldn't know anyway, he won't get it..I shouldn't pull Zim into my problems.

" You're lying to Zim." Zim hissed, he watched the human serve himself a yellow drink with ice cubes floating in it. " Something is bothering you horribly, it's bothering Zim. So..stop it." Zim orders, his eyes staring at [M/N] with annoyance. The whole sympathy feeling was making him really annoyed, it felt weird and almost familiar but he couldn't remember the last time he actually felt sympathy for someone or something. He didn't even know that feeling was even sympathy. " Is Clem-sick? Is he in trouble that he needs to go into hiding?" Zim pressed on the matter.

" What? Of course not." [M/N] said as he sips his cold drink. " It's just..a misunderstanding and now, they have to come talk about me about how I'm caring for Clem." [M/N] sips his lemonade, it was sweet, which was good but everything he said was just bitter. He was honestly annoyed at this, everything going on. " They are coming in two days, to talk about me, how's clem and why he's talking crazy." 

" To talk of the Clem?" Zim said, as he rubbed his chin in thought. As far as he could see, [M/N] was caring and didn't do anything, even when Clem shared those ridiculous stories about the werewolf people and such. It's weird how much Clem-smeet acted like Dib-beast, but in a more childish way. Zim knew Clem and Dib were both separate people, look wise as well. Dib's a smelly, hormonal, weird freak while Clem was a short, soft smelling and squishy smeet. Something many people found adorable on Urth. " How is he talking crazy? Does he twist his head around like the humans do in that movie with a girl screaming and talking crazy?" Zim questioned. GIR had a weird taste in movies.

" You mean the exorcist?" [M/N] asked as Zim shrugs, " Well, no. The school is just tired of hearing Clem's stories. Like, he doesn't even disrupt the class with them, Clem tells them when it's free time or during recess. I've seen it first hand too, my parents sent me to his school for relative-day and I seen the kids poke fun at him and Ms.Ruben does nothing but tell him to shut up. They just blame him because he's eccentric and he doesn't talk about how many dolls he has or his score in a basketball game. God, those kids are the future Karen's and Richards." [M/N] huffed as he glanced at the alien then away. " It's just stupid."

Zim's antennas went down and sighs lightly, of course, smeet-smelly's bully the weak. Nothing new but they are annoying but what annoyed him more is how the teacher does nothing. Ms. Bitters, as evil and harsh as she is, always stop that sort of bullying and annoyances of other students before it could escalate into more fighting. " Well, this Ms.Ruben is a LOUSY AND SMELLY TEACHER." Zim huffed as he glared at the human, not mad at him but at the woman. " SHE LET'S OTHERS BULLY CLEM BECAUSE HE IS SPECIAL AND E-ECENTRIC. That woman is now calling about lies that you don't treat the smeet right, how dare she?!" 

[M/N] placed his glass down just as Zim began pacing in the kitchen, " How can a woman be a teacher of she can't teach children how to treat each other? Or pick favorites, Zim has witness this first hand through out his Skool years and Hi Skool years, even more so in the academy and Invader training." Zim said as he clenched his hands into a fist. He felt so angry, angry about that teacher but angry about how they treat a nice smeet like Clem like this. He was different from the Dib, he was also sure Clem didn't want to open him up either which made him even better than Dib. Clem was just a innocent smeet-baby.

" Zim, calm down." [M/N] said as he walked towards the other, placing his hand on Zim's shoulder. Though, he flinched back in surprise as a metal leg pops out from Zim's backpack, it slides passed his face and a scratch appears on his cheek. [M/N] in shock, moves back but trips over a piggie that GIR had early ago. He pressed his back against the wall and stared at Zim who seemed to be out of it.

His antennas pressed against his skull, his eyes wide in fear and surprise while he hugged himself, the leg that sliced [M/N]'s cheek a bit was in the wall while three others curl around Zim, almost threating to slice the human if he were to come closer or protect the user. His whole body was shaking and his mouth, a bit parted but he wasn't smiling or frowning, it was like he was reliving a nightmare or horrible memory. [M/N] could hear Zim panting, taking harsh deep breaths as he stared at [M/N]. 

_D-Did I trigger something? He..looks like he's having a PTSD episode...can aliens have PTSD?_ [M/N] thought as he stared at Zim, he ignored his stinging cheek as he slowly began crawling towards Zim but another leg gets in front of him making [M/N] stop. His [E/C] eyes staring at Zim before licking his dry lips, his fight or flight response was going off. His flight wanted him to run away and pull Clem to safety while his fight wanted to help Zim with whatever he was dealing with. A regular person would run away and protect Clem but [M/N] wasn't a regular person.

" Zim, please calm down." [M/N] said as he stared at the alien, " You need to calm down, you're having a PTSD episode, I accidentally triggered it when I touched your shoulder. It's common with people who've been through stressful events in their lives, and certain things triggers reactions like these." [M/N] explained as Zim shook even more. _Maybe..I could calm him down? Ugh, a hug maybe?_

 _A PTSD? That sounds nasty.._ Zim thought, as he stared at the human, he didn't mean to hurt him, he didn't. He had no ill thought of him either, all the human has done was help Zim and feed him food. That touch, that single touch just made Zim freak out and lashed, only in fear. It just snapped something in him and lash out his PAK legs at the human. _I didn't mean it, Zim didn't mean it..but I don't know how to stop this..Please don't be mad at Zim.._

" Zim, listen to me." [M/N] said as he moved around the PAK leg, keeping crawling towards the alien. " You just need to calm down, I'm sorry that I touched you in a way that triggered this, I really am. But I won't let you face this alone, whatever happened before you came here, I'm sorry that it happened. I'm sorry that you were hurt like this, I'm sorry that your affected like this because someone else or something hurt you. But I need you to calm down, for me, for GIR and for Clem." [M/N] stared up at Zim, as the PAK legs twitched, like they wanted to hurt him but something was holding them back.

 _You did nothing to be sorry about..You did nothing to harm Zim. Zim is just..broken.._ Zim thought as his eyes met the pleading [E/C] ones. He stared down and slowly, Zim felt like breathing was starting to become easier and his antennas stopped pressing against his skull and went limp. _Zim..almost hurt you human..you should've ran away.._

[M/N] watched the changes and slowly gotten onto his knees, staring up at the other before smiling a bit. " I'll be here for you Zim. I promise." [M/N] said as he watched Zim shake, and much to his surprise, the alien falls to his knees, and kept his gaze down. [M/N] stared at him, watching. The spiderlegs sink back into his backpack and Zim's arms hang limply against him. " Zim?" [M/N] asked, " Are you okay?"

" No, Zim isn't." Zim said staring up at [M/N] with a frown on his lips." Zim..is..defective..bad..and..Zim will be gone in the morning, you don't have to worry.." Zim said but [M/N] shook his head. " Zim almost killed you stupid human, why would you want him to stay? HUH?" Zim snapped a bit, feeling bad about it. 

" I said, I wanted to help you okay?" [M/N] said, as he looked over Zim. " Zim, you're not broken, just hurt." He said as he smiled, and Zim's eyes looked down. " Zim, I did want to run.." Zim perks up and looked to [M/N], frown on his lips still. " But I didn't, I wanted to help you Zim. I knew you didn't mean it, you were just scared and wanted to protect yourself. If anything, it's my fault..plus, Clem would be upset his new friend was gonna leave." [M/N] said with a chuckle but Zim stared at the human.

" Zim?"  
"...."  
" Zim? Buddy, you okay?"

Zim stared at the human, and slowly leans forwards, pressing his face against [M/N]'s chest. _Stupid human..why do you want to help Zim? Zim almost killed you..and yet..you make promises to help me..why are you..so kind?_ Zim thought as he flinched a bit as [M/N] rubs his back and ignored the feeling growing in his squeedlyspooch. His eyes closed and he lets the human touch him, the touch was nice. _This human was nice, if only there was a way to pay [M/N] back for being..so stupidly nice to Zim._


	6. [6]

" I said I was sorry, Master! My metals arms were just failing about cuz they smart!"  
" I said it was fine GIR."  
" I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME!"  
" GIR..."

[M/N] hummed as he looked over the older boxes in his closet, his eyes glanced around for the one box that had most of his clothes as a young teen. This morning, after breakfast, GIR was running around while squealing like a piggy, Clemente after him and unfortunately for Zim, GIR was running with his grape juice. The tiny robot trips, onto his face and the whole cup was thrown at Zim who then screams in pain. It almost took a half an hour to dry Zim with towels, fluffy blankets and a hair dryer to dry the Irken off. Now his uniform was in the washer to be washed.

[M/N] couldn't have his guest in a towel for the next few hours so he thought Zim may fit into clothes that didn't fit him anymore. Clemente's clothes were just too small for him too, so his was the only solution. 

" [M/N]-human? Have you found the clothes yet? Zim doesn't like the cold floor." Zim asked, standing in the humans room. It was way different than the one he was currently staying in. It was large and a pale [F/C] with dark wooden floors, large bed in the middle of the room with two side tables beside the bed and a dresser against the wall, on the left side of the bed. There was some pictures taped to the wall, some mirror's and a book case beside the closet. Zim could see some trophy's from his spot, they were in the back of the closet, and he even saw a medal or two. 

" Hold on, HA!" [M/N] said as he came out with a large box, and sits it down on the floor beside Zim. " This has all my clothes that I grew out of or I didn't like anymore." He said as he undid the tape and open the box. A faint scent of lavender hitting their noses. " Good ahead, I need to make sure Clemente is doing his weekend homework." [M/N] said as he leaves the room, and GIR squeals, jumping off [M/N]'s bed and into the box of clothes, giggling as he swims around in the clean laundry. Zim bends down as he looked over the different articles of clothes, seeing some he could wear or some that were too large on him.

" Why do humans possess so much clothes?" Zim mutters to himself as he kept digging around, shivering a bit as the cold nipped at his pale green skin. " Irkens usually have their battle suits and their uniforms. More clothes are useless than those two." Zim said as he looked over a long-sleeve shirt, seeing the green head alien on the middle of it, it's eyes are black and a frown on it's face. Zim scowls at the shirt, like it was mocking him, " Stupid alien propaganda!" Zim hissed as he throws it back in but GIR catches it and began eating it, much to Zim's pleasure. 

" NOM! NOM!" GIR said as he ate the shirt and swims back into the box of clothes, laughing.

Zim digs through the clothes and felt something different, he picks it out and looked over the dress? Short? Suit? It was a mixture of both. It felt like human jeans, and black, there were two suspenders connecting to the main part. " Zim..thinks this will fit him, make Zim look even more human." He said to himself, though, he would be naked underneath, perhaps a shirt would cover the rest of him. Zim held the weird pants, and kept looking around for a perfect shirt to cover himself. 

" LOOK MASTER! IT HAS THOSE CIRCLE TREATS! THE SWEET TACOS!" GIR shriek's as he pops out holding a long-sleeved shirt in his grasp. Zim winced a bit before taking the shirt, and looked over the so called, 'circle treats'. The shirt had different colors of donuts on the shirt, they were placed at random. They were cute, and the whole fabric on the shirt was dark purple. It was something he would wear. 

" Hm, Zim..thinks this would be suitable until my uniform is cleaned." Zim said as he throws the blanket that covered him over the box, GIR screams something about drowning but the Invader ignored him. Zim pulls the shirt on, almost getting his antenna stuck but his head fits through and slips his arms into the sleeves. The shirt smelled nice at least, it smelled clean and fit nicely against his thin body. Zim rolled up the sleeves a bit, they were rolled up to his wrist. " Hm, the clothes are...nice..and the scent is still on it." Zim said as he sniffed the shirt a bit, sighing a bit. It smelled nice and calming. Zim began pulling the short pant suit with the suspenders, he adjusted them before clipping the suspenders on. " Good, now..I can put my boots and gloves on."

[M/N] comes back and only smiles, his lips twitching a bit, like he wanted to chuckle at the sight of Zim wearing his old shortalls and old donut shirt he wore once for picture day. Zim even looke cutter with his black boots and gloves, he could even see some green skin peeking up a bit by his legs. " You don't have to wear those, I could find some other shoes, plus I clean everyday so the gloves aren't needed." [M/N] said as he watched the Irken fiddle with his gloves. " Or not, not rushing you or anything!" [M/N] said in a calm and soft tone. 

" N-No, Zim just enjoys the feeling of his gloves." Zim said as he looked down at his boots, they were comfortable of course and made him feel taller because of the heel. Though, while being around the house, the leather felt weird against his skin. " Perhaps, but not now, I just wanted to wear this until my uniform is returned." He said as [M/N] nods his head in understanding. " Though, what were you saying this morning before my screams of pain?" Zim asked, while [M/N]-human was preparing breakfast, he was saying something about some social-human, to talk about the wellbeing of Clemente.

" I said, in about an hour, the social worker is coming over to see if I'm taking care of Clemente." [M/N] said sitting on the bed, arms crossed a bit. " Though, they will ask him questions and such. As much as I like being around you, I want you and GIR to stay in here or your room. I just don't want her or him to question you two."

" No, No, Zim get's it." Zim said, feeling a bit happy that the human liked his company, unlike some other people. " You need to focus on making sure Clem-smeet stays here. His company unlike other smeet-worms is very enjoyable plus he's clean." Zim said, his arms crossed over each other across his chest, antennas lowered. He really did enjoy the smeet's company, he was polite and kind to Zim, even offered him snacks which was nice. 

" Thanks." [M/N] said, just as the door rings, " It must be them, I'll go answer, just..don't catch my room on fire." [M/N] said as he walked out of his bedroom, shutting the door behind him quietly. The human fixed his hair a bit and buttons the top button of his shirt as he walked to the door, he glanced around the living room making sure it was clean enough. It was, everywhere was clean.

" Hello-" [M/N] said as he opens the door to a tall women with olive colored skin, dark brown eyes with short dark brown hair. She wore a suit and walked in, writing on her clipboard, she was quiet as she enters the house. [M/N] closed the door and watched her look up from her clipboard and walked around, writing things down on the paper. [M/N] follows behind her as she walked around, taking notes as she walked into each room but not his bedroom which made him take a sigh of relief. 

_Is..Is she just walking around and taking notes? is..is this part of the test?_ [M/N] thought as he sits down once the woman sat down. He crossed his legs over each other in a nervous fashion and watched her finish her writings and placed the clipboard on her lap. Her heavy gaze on him which made him flinch a bit. " Uh?"

" Sorry, I just needed to make sure everything was working and such, clean and how. Things like that." She said as she shows her bandage finally, " I'm Mara Miza, I work with social services, and I was hear on a compliant that Clemente? Was not receiving proper care because of his..stories?" She said as [M/N] blinked a bit confused. " They think you're neglecting him socially and as a child, it's very important that they receive attention." 

" But..But they're stories." [M/N] said.

" Yes, but they think you're not watching him correctly, and it is only you in the house. This wouldn't have been a problem if you were married or even someone else around your age watching him. But, hold on now, " Mara said as she looked over the notes. " It also said that Clemente is also..been distant..in a sense, like he refuses to be social with other kids in class. This brings up worries." 

" No, that's him, it's just the kids love to bully.." [M/N] said, " I visited a few times for relative days and they just pick on him because he loves paranormal things."

" Hm, interesting." Mara said, " Now, as we begin this case, you need to get a new job and such. I know you work long hours at the food truck, but those hours have to be cut in order for you to keep Clemente legally. That is level one neglect." She said, her tone sharp and cold which [M/N] flinch back a bit. Her tone before was kinder and calm but now it was harsh as ice. " Then the second problem is someone needs to be watching him, maybe a close friend or boyfriend or something." She said. 

" B-B-Boyfriend?" [M/N] wheezed, wondering how the woman knew of his sexuality. He was already worrying about the cut hours, they needed the money now this? " Ho-"

" Everyone knows, small town and small minded people." She said, " We am not obligated to judge but it makes you look better, better for you and the case at hand."

" W-W-Well I'm sorry but I'm cu-"

" IT IS I! ZIM! THE BOYFRIEND-PIG OF [M/N]!"

" ZIM?!"


	7. [7]

  


  
" So.." Mara said eyeing the green-skinned short adult, whom was also grasping [M/N]'s arm and crossed his legs in the most girly way ever. He wore his hair in a poorly kept way, messy and a bit oily. " You're name is..Zim..Zim what?" Mara asked as the guy looked over to her, she blinked once she noticed how violet his eyes was. She had been asking Zim his full name, but the guy kept saying, " I am Zim", but that was it. 

" Zim! Did you not hear Zim?" Zim repeated, annoyance creeping up. He was so close to ripping the woman's notebook away to see what she has written down. " She meant a surname babe, like mine is [L/N]." [M/N] tried to explain carefully, " It's something that's passed down and given to your wife or husband when you marry." 

  
" Oh, Yes, I understand." Zim said, still clutching [M/N]'s arm with his. His eyes stared at the woman who waited patiently, she was just as annoying as the Dib. " My surname is [L/N] then as well." [M/N] mentally screeched as Zim told her that. _WE ARE NOT MARRIED! UGH! SHE'S GONNA RECORD THAT!_

  
" Oh, you two are married then?" Mara said as she clicked her pen as she saw the look of shock then annoyance then calm crawl up [M/N]'s face much to Mara's surprise and curiosity. _That was strange, their both up to something.._ Mara thought as she clicked her pen on. " There was nothing in your file saying you were." Mara informed [M/N] who rubs his neck nervously.

  
" Sorry, No, he's name is gonna be [L/N]. We're.." [M/N] gulped his nerves a bit, so far, he could tell she had a lot of questions about their relationship. " We're engaged to be married, I just don't have the money to get us married, everything goes to Clem and his own environment. Plus Bills and house stuff." Zim nods, agreeing but he didn't understand engaged or marriage yet. It must've been something important.

  
" Congratulations." Mara said drily, " I'm gonna put him down as [L/N]. Okay, Zim, what do you do for work?"

  
" Zim use to be a scientist, I used to tinker around with so many things all day as a sme- I mean, human child. Then I traveled around and did..things." Zim said, and smiles proudly at his response as [M/N] laughs a bit too loudly, and moved his arm around Zim's shoulders pulling the Irken closer. 

  
" What he means is that he used to work at.." [M/N] glanced around to come up with a lab name only to see some AD on the newspaper on the table. " Membrane Labs, before moving around for work. He's a smart guy actually, really smart."

  
" If he was so smart, why would he leave a job that made above average cash?" Mara asked, eyebrow raised. _Why do you have to be so judgmental?_ [M/N] thought bitterly as he watched her write down something on the notebook she had. "Are you currently working now?" 

"No." Zim answered, as he watched her write something on the notebook. _I'm not an invader anymore, Zim is now job-less._ Zim thought, he gently grip tightly the humans arm for some comfort or to stop him from hurting the judge-lady. 

  
" Okay, next, Where are you from Zim?" She asked as Zim panicked a bit, if he were to say something wrong, she would take the Smeet away from [M/N] and the human would kick him out. He glanced around before noticing the tag on her purse, it sticker out a bit and his eyes narrowed a tiny bit. " Oh, Zim is from..uh..New Mexico?" Zim said, nodding confidently right after. " Yes, Zim is from New Mexico." She wrote that down, she looked satisfied too. _Victory for Zim!_

" Good. Usually I don't ask about this but what's with...you?" She asked gesturing Zim who looked at her a bit confused, his lip puckered out a bit as he looked at her. " Eh?" Zim said, confused a bit. " You're green-skinned, And not to mention tiny as hell, how old are you?" Mara asked giving a glance at [M/N] who gives her a fake smile. 

" Pft! Social-woman, Zim is green because of a medical condition after coming out of a lab fire which melted my ears and nose clean off. Have you no manners of asking politely of someone's deformed looks?!" Zim snapped, and the woman flinched back as [M/N] smirks a bit to himself. She wasn't bad but [M/N] didn't like her really. " And Zim is old enough! Zim is just..smaller than average human men."

" Okay! Okay, I just need to talk to Clem, the interview between you two and more information about you two are done. I'll talk to him for a few minutes and then I'll tell you what will happen next." Mara said, she wrote something as [M/N] gently tugged Zim into the kitchen where Clem was drawing on the table in his coloring book. He looked up and smiles at the two, " My turn?" He asked, " Yup. If she's making you uncomfortable, let us know." [M/N] said as Clem nods, leaving the kitchen.

" What was that?" [M/N] sighs, he leans against the counter and Zim jumps onto the island sitting down, his legs swinging a bit. The human would've found it cute but he was just confused why Zim was even out here, pretending to be his fiancé. " I thought I told you to stay in my room." 

  
" Zim doesn't take orders well apparently." Zim answered shrugging his shoulders a bit. " Plus, Zim could smell you fear-stink from your room. I thought I could've helped you with the woman." Zim said, eyeing the human, his gaze moved down a bit. " Did..Did Zim mess up?" Zim asked, feeling bad now, he thought he could do the right thing. It was only right since Zim and GIR was staying here. _Zim, you ruined something good again.._

" I hope not. No, I think.." [M/N] didn't want to blame Zim if Clem is taken away but he may have helped him last minute. " I think, you jumping in actually surprised her, though maybe we should work on our story if she comes back or someone else with CPS." 

" Hm.." Zim thought over a quick cover story, something realistic that the lady would buy without question. " How about you saving me from a dragon with your sword and shield?" Zim offered the idea and [M/N] gave him a look. " What? I've seen it on tv!" Zim quickly, he thought of the movie they watched the other night. 

" You saw sleeping beauty, and that story isn't even the real one." [M/N] said as he thought of the cover story, " Okay, how about this, I was stuck on the side of the road and you helped me by fixing my car. You actually help me." Zim thought over it and hummed a bit, it sounds more reasonable but he liked his story better. " Fine. It sounds better." Zim huffed a bit. " Now, tell Zim what marriage and engagement mean."

" Oh, I didn't think you need me to tell you." [M/N] said, he looked at the alien before saying, " Marriage is between two people who are in love and who are old enough to be married. Usually it's between a man and woman, but sometimes it could be two woman getting married or two men. We plan a big wedding in any way we want and then we tell our vows, get rings, then dance or eat. And well, engagement is when one of the people in the relationship get's down on one knee and ask the person to marry them. If they say yes, then the person gets a ring and if they say now, you eat ice cream and die inside." [M/N] explained the best he could with the alien, he had wanted Rick to marry him when he was younger but the man wasn't marriage material, not at all. 

" Getting down on one knee? Rings for each other? Vows?" Zim mutters to himself, rubbing his chin in thought of the whole human traditions of marriage and engagement, they seemed weird but they sounded kind of nice. They sound better than the mating on Irk. Usually, it's a battle between the two couple to see whom would be downloaded into someone's PAK, sharing half of their brain with the other basically. Who would be the dominate and who would be the submissive. " Zim finds this Marriage and engagement strange, you humans are strange."

" I know." [M/N] said as he looked to the archway, there was hushed whispers and the talking was soft. " So, New Mexico?" [M/N] mused as Zim huffed, turning his head a bit. 

" Zim is actually from Ohyo, I just panicked last second." Zim said, " Be honored that Zim was even lying for you. I'm doing this for the smeet."

" Clem? Heh, didn't take you on for a motherly-guy type." Zim kept his head turn and his cheeks turn a bit dark. _I am no motherly-guy-human thingy, I am-was an Invader. I just prefer his company, it loads my ego as they say. Stupid human assuming things._ " Zim is no mother-guy, Zim prefers the best company." Zim huffed making [M/N] chuckle a bit and Zim glanced at the human, feeling a smile twitched on his lips but he kept them as a frown. His lips twitching was a bit weird to the ex-invader. 

" Sure, keep saying that. I use to say, the only reason my parents had Clem was because it would make my reputation as a cool kid was to be a cool brother." [M/N] smiles a tiny bit as he looked at the Invader. His eyes glanced at the outfit fully once more, the clothes really fit Zim, though he could tell they were still a bit big on the alien's frame. _Maybe I could get him some clothes, when I pay the bills and whatever I had left over, I'll get Zim something nice._

" Okay." [M/N] flinched when Mara came into the kitchen, she had the notebook under her arm and looked at [M/N] sharply. " You need to adjust your job hours and stay home with Clem more at home and maybe he'll stop talking about bigfeets and mothguy-"

" It's bigfoot and mothman." Zim corrected but she ignored him.

" You, Mr.Zim." She turns towards Zim, her stare made the Irken grimace a bit, she reminded him of Almighty Tallest Miyuki on one of her bad days. " Need to change as well. I don't completely trust you here by yourself with Clem. You need to find a job, make an effort to go out around the community and make yourself known and look..like an adult." She huffed as Zim glared at the woman. _Zim is fine the way he is._

" Our next appointment will be in four weeks." She told [M/N], " Same time. But I might pop in if I wanted." She said as she began looking at the two. " New hours," She points at [M/N] then to Zim. " Look like an adult and get a job." She said before walking out, [M/N] her heels clap against the title and the doors slamming behind her. [M/N] sighs, it wasn't too bad but he would be losing money from his family restraunt and needed to tell Jack about this. He had so much on his plate now.

Zim saw the distress of the human and stared at him, his PAK removing his contacts and wig, his antennas twitching to life and watched the human pinch his nose. _He seems..distress, did I do the right thing?_ Zim thought with a frown, he stopped kicking his legs and watched the human, he could smell the stink of stress and nervousness. _Uh, Zim..never dealt with this..but maybe if I-_

Zim got off the counter, and steps onto the floor, his boots clicking as he took a few steps to the human and wrapped his arms around his waist area. Zim pressed the side of his head against the humans stomach and his antennas were down a bit. His gaze stared at the blank wall and his own nerves were coming out. If hugging helped him then maybe it would help the human in a way. " Zim will help." Zim said, as he looked up, his chin against the human who stared back. " You helped me and now Zim is obligated to help you. It's a thing, I think." Zim said as [M/N] stared at the alien hugging him.

" Thanks Zim." [M/N] said after a few minutes, he smiles and gently pats the alien's head. Zim quietly purred, trying to not let the human know he likes it, but [M/N] could tell thanks to the vibrations he felt against his mid-section. " Plus, you got me into this lie now, it would be only fair if you helped."

" You like the lie, you like Zim." Zim responded as he hid his face into [M/N]'s shirt. 

" Sure, I like Zim." [M/N] said with a little roll of his [E/C] eyes. He was clearly playing but Zim's cheeks heated up a bit, many thoughts flowing from the PAK to his brain. Though Zim tried to block them out. They were stupid to him. _No way, No human would ever like Zim, unless they want to open me up to see my insides. He's amusing me._ Zim thought bitterly but that didn't stop his grasp around the human to tighten.

Though it felt nice to be liked and to be someone that said they liked him.


End file.
